paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Revelation
Background Operation Revelation was a clandestine operation carried out by the House of Royal Intelligence (HRI) against the highest social & political circles in the last years of the Galactic Republic and, later, Galactic Empire, starting in 27 BBY. The Operation aimed to maintain a politically & militarily stable, legally recognized, galactic government (ignoring one's own political, ethical, and moral bias to a specific outcome) in the event that the either the Republic or Empire would fall to such a state in which the galactic populace as a whole would suffer and become enslaved or threatened with total extinction by a extragalactic threat from beyond the Galactic Rim (or, in Grand Admiral Thrawn's assessment, a threat from the Unknown Regions). The HRI based their evidence on their Prophecy of the Living Force; Thrawn's assessment of a threat from the Unknown Regions is largely unknown as of 2 BBY. While it is accepted among the House of Royal Intelligence that the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY and the later true extent of the Clone Wars & Order 66 caught even the best planners and analysts off guard within the HRI, Operation Revelation adjusted for the Empire's Operation Cinder rather flawlessly in the event that Emperor Palpatine's death would trigger such an operation. Operation Revelation has been considered one of the HRI's largest and most in-depth operations to date, with an extensive network of Deep Cover Agents & OGB Field Agents working for the better part of 27 years to infiltrate the final years of the Galactic Republic's and the Empire's highest social & political circles and keep such activities largely from the Jedi Order, Galactic Senate, Supreme Chancellor, and later the Galactic Emperor. With a Sith Lord as the Emperor, this was no easy task. Goal of Operation Revelation The ultimate goal of Revelation was to ensure the Empire continued in place of the Emperor with a respected political & military leadership, as to avoid mass Imperial Warlords, countless & needless deaths, and a Imperial Civil War which would have sparked the first two in the wake of no successor to the Emperor that HRI feared & predicted. It should be noted that the HRI and King Alex the "Just" wished to not abolish the Galactic Empire, but reduce its authoritative control over The Galaxy and thus enter into a formal alliance with a more stable & democratic-controlled galactic government (such as a possible successor government in a strong New Republic). Overall for the HRI, any galactic government was dependent much on what Grand Admiral Thrawn viewed: a galactic threat coming from the Unknown Regions, in which the primary government was strong enough militarily and politically to meet the challenge. While Thrawn was concerned with the Unknown Regions, the HRI was concerned with a extragalactic threat from beyond the Galactic Rim. In either case, both Thrawn or the HRI was correct per the HRI computer models: only a strong central Galactic Empire was militarily & politically strong enough to withstand such a threat, despite the ethical & moral misgivings of the Imperial galactic government. HRI Reasoning for the Empire & not a Republic (Politically) and the ideal Three Party System As House of Royal Intelligence reasoned, the Empire was a better alternative to the worse case possibilities in an aging Emperor and the Empire would have to remain stable enough for a reasonable & peaceful transition of power. The Alliance to Restore the Republic was considered too extreme in its militant insurgency on one flank and too corrupt with old Republican power brokers & booted ex-Imperial Senators seeking revenge on the Empire on the other flank. Furthermore, the HRI worried that the necessary war-alliances that the conservative & ethically minded Rebel leaders of Mon Mothma & Bail Organa had to make with more extreme groups (such as the Partisans and other militarily extreme freedom fighters) could disrupt and largely delegitimize (politically) any "New Republic" formation if post-war promises & demands from the extreme groups were not fulfilled; essentially turning former allies into marauding trouble makers against the people they were "protecting" against the Empire. It was HRI's view that a stable Galactic Empire that was slowly cut down in size through extended war and replaced in the process by a growing & more legitimate form of "New Republic" government---that slowly did away with its desperate, ethically questionable, war alliances as it became more stable itself---was more of a benefit to the people and the galaxy as a whole. Additionally, the HRI needed a military-capable, firm political body that could counter the threats laid out in the Prophecy of the Living Force (a new, resource strapped, idealistic government could not do that). Lastly, the HRI wished to avoid a repeat of the Separatist Crisis that initiated the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire in the first place (a return to the traditional, corrupt nature of the Galactic Republic---which itself had failed---would not be sustainable for long-term peace per the HRI). Ideally, the HRI wished for a Three Party System in the wake of any type of political or military defeat of the Galactic Empire under Emperor Palpatine. How Operation Revelation Worked Revelation was meant to covertly disable Operation Cinder, while also establishing a political and military plan forward (the ultimate goal being the Three Party System), through the following: # Installing backdoor programming into the Sentinel droids being built on Vetine---this happened as far back as before 20 BBY and continued as necessary---and thus preventing or alternating any messages from the droids. # Identifying a update roster of candidates the droids would send the messages to (ongoing); an example would later be identified as Lerr Duvat # Disable and or destroy the satellites at Fondor in secret # Incapacitate Gallius Rax, Commandant Brendol Hux, and his son Armitage Hux, as well as infiltrate the future members of the Shadow Council and have inside influence in its dealings # Ensure the Galactic Empire's government maintained in political power, by ensuring a strong political allegiance of power and support for Grand Vizier Mas Amedda, Sate Pestage, and others of the Imperial Ruling Council. This also included Grand Moff Ardus Kaine and Grand Moff Rufaan Tigellinus. A clear successor to the Emperor would be chosen by HRI---in this case---Grand Moff Ardus Kaine. # The installation of, and leadership of the Imperial Military from, Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard, Fleet Admiral Firmus Piett, Admiral Jhared Montferrat, Grand General Malcor Brashin, General Maximillian Veers, Captain Gilad Pellaeon, Captain Xamuel Lennox, Master Instructor Ved Kennede, Royal Guardsmen Kile Hannad & Kir Kanos, and Imperial Pilot Soontir Fel. Category:Records & Orders Category:Other Category:Kingdom of Jod